1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory and a method of refreshing a memory, and particularly to a memory and a method of refreshing a memory that can refresh one disabled bank of at least one disabled bank according to a refresh command as long as at least one bank is disabled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, as long as at least one bank of a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) is enabled, a controller of the DRAM can not transmit a refresh command to the DRAM. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating refreshing a memory according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, when the controller continues to transmit read commands R0 and write commands W0 to a bank of the DRAM, the controller can not transmit any refresh command to the DRAM. Therefore, sometimes the controller does not transmit any refresh command to the DRAM for a very long time, resulting in the DRAM not being refreshed for a very long time.
In the prior art, only when all banks of the DRAM are in an idle state does the controller transmit a refresh command to the DRAM, so refresh efficiency of all banks of the DRAM is not high enough.